I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of fingernails, and particularly artificial fingernails; the invention is even more particularly directed to a method and apparatus wherein a natural fingernail is extended in length by the use of a plastic extension material which adheres to the natural fingernail; the invention is even more particularly related to the method wherein a final, self adhesive, fabric, or "wrap" material is placed over the entire fingernail and the extension in order to provide the most attractive final fingernail appearance with the use of adhesive or polish material which will impregnate and adhere to the fabric material; and it is even more particularly related to the method wherein the fabric material is supplied in a series of pre-formed proper shapes.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There is a great deal of prior art in the general field of artificial fingernails. There is also considerable art in the use of fabric materials for final coatings or "wraps". My U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,190 is an important example of the prior art. My current pending application, referred to above, is also an important example.
My new invention, however, is to a method and apparatus which may seem to be a small improvement over the prior art as exemplified by my afore referenced patent. However, a careful reading of this application will reveal, to those skilled in the art, the extremely important differences. In this case, I am providing pre-cut fabric "wrap" materials which adhere to a backing board by means of adhesive attached to the pre-cut fabric material. In use this is then peeled away and the adhesive on the fabric is again used to hold the pre-shaped fabric in place for final finishing of the nail and the nail extension. In this respect there is not prior art known to me.